


Potent Potions For The Expectant Wix

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [120]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Caring Harry Potter, Fluff to the max, M/M, Morning Sickness (not shown), Mpreg, Poorly Draco Malfoy, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has morning sickness but Harry looks after him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Potent Potions For The Expectant Wix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aylaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/gifts).



> Fic for the 100 Way to say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt 18. _Here, drink this. You'll feel better._  
>  ❤

“Here, drink this,” Harry said, passing Draco a small vial of potion. “You’ll feel better. Picked it up at the Apothecary. They said it was the best thing for a wizard in your condition. _Potent Potions For The Expectant Wix._ ”

Draco sipped the smoky purple liquid with a wince.

“Tastes _lousy_. Remind me again why I’m subjecting myself to this, Potter,” Draco complained, giving Harry a wan smile. His face was alabaster white and there were dark smudges beneath his eyes. “I’ve never felt this poorly in my _life_.”

“You’re doing it for us,” Harry replied. “Giving us a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
